The current costs for subscribing to a telecommunications system, including wireless mobile telecommunications systems, are prohibitive for some persons. These costs are directly attributable to the complexity of such telecommunication systems and the large capital outlay needed for the design and development of infrastructure for the systems. The significant costs that must be charged to subscribers for utilization of these telecommunications and to maintain (and recoup investment in) such systems prevents some persons from utilizing the systems. If the cost of services were reduced, more persons would subscribe to such services.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and apparatus that will increase the number of users in a telecommunications system by reducing the cost of calls made by the user(s). Also, there is needed a method and apparatus that provides the capability of transmitting messages to a subscriber station in a telecommunications system based on the location of the subscriber station and/or other attributes or characteristics of the subscriber station.